Un romance pasajero
by Macky Jeanne Monyer
Summary: Ninguno de ellos imaginó que su amistad seguiría siendo la misma a pesar de lo que hubo entre ellos en dos tiempos diferentes, pero en la misma inolvidable situación. One-Shot para el concurso "Romantic Ageru Yo Fanfiction" 2017 realizado por el grupo de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball".


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor, Akira Toriyama.

 **Notas de la autora:** Este fic fue realizado para el concurso "Romantic Ageru Yo Fanfiction" 2017 realizado por el grupo de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball".

 **Por sorteo a los personajes me tocó:** Krillin y Bulma.

 **Por sorteo a la frase me tocó:** "A un gran corazón, ninguna ingratitud lo cierra, ninguna indiferencia lo cansa"

 **One Shot:**

"Un romance pasajero"

 _Una reunión antes de la tormenta, después de tres años un épico reencuentro. El 23° torneo de las artes marciales estaba a punto de empezar. Cual fue la sorpresa del pequeño monje al ver a su mejor amigo ya crecido, fue una sensación agradable y nostálgica. Todos estaban ahí: el maestro Roshi, Puar, Oolong, Launch y hasta la gran Bulma Brief. Un ligero rubor apareció en las anchas mejillas de Krillin, girando un poco la cabeza para que no se le notara. Torpemente, se enderezó hasta dar un porte para que diera la sensación de que creció como lo hizo Gokú después de esos tres largos años de entrenamiento. No sabía el porqué, pero sentía la necesidad de dar una muy buena impresión ante la chica de ojos y cabellos azules._

— _¡Ay, yo tampoco puedo creerlo! —suspiró Bulma Brief al ver a un Gokú crecido cuyo actual porte borró el físico gracioso de aquel niño que conoció en la montaña Paoz—. El pequeño Gokú se ha convertido en un hombre muy apuesto._

— _A mí me parece que Yamcha es más apuesto que él—arremetió Puar achicando los ojos._

 _Bulma lo miró como calibrando esa posibilidad._

— _¿En verdad tú crees eso? —le preguntó la muchacha._

 _Puar no respondió._

— _¡Bah! Lo mismo decías de Yamcha—espetó Oolong mirando a Bulma con cara de poco amigos._

 _Krillin llegó minutos después de esa conversación…_

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

La nave para partir a Namekusein estaba lista. El lugar de reunión fue en Kame house, y ella, visiblemente molesta, ya se encontraba ahí. Krillin sabía que lidiar con una Bulma furiosa no terminaba en algo bueno. Así que lo más prudente que pudo hacer en esos momentos fue dejarse maravillar por el transporte que tenía frente a sus ojos. Su intención nunca fue ignorarla, pero Bulma transmitía una gran aura de mal humor. En esos instantes, el maestro Roshi salió a su encuentro. Maestro y alumno se saludaron, y juntos siguieron contemplando la nave espacial.

—¡Wow! —suspiró Krillin, abriendo enormemente los ojos—. ¿En verdad crees qué con esta nave llegaremos a Namekusein? —preguntó el muchacho a Bulma como si no quiere la cosa.

La verdad que Krillin no esperaba la respuesta —las indiferencias no le molestaban en lo más mínimo—, sabía que no llegaría. No obstante, se quedó anonadado cuando escuchó la inesperada contestación de Bulma.

—Que... que guapo te ves, Krillin…—espetó Bulma cruzada de brazos y ojos cerrados. Ella vestía un raro traje espacial con franjas amarillas y negras.

Krillin la miró sin comprender.

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que logró decir.

—Pero este viaje espacial no deberías tomártelo tan a la ligera. ¿Sabes?... —continuó diciendo Bulma ignorando el semblante impresionado y confuso de Krillin—, yo tuve que tomarme la molestia de cortar mi cabello para poder usar este traje espacial...

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

 _Estaba celoso…_

 _Si cuando ambos empezaron a entrenar con el maestro Roshi, Krillin era mucho más fuerte que Son Gokú. Su único consuelo para que no le afectara en lo más mínimo era que Gokú no era un terrícola como tal. Porque, ¿qué clase de persona normal se convertía en un mono salvaje cuando había Luna llena? Definitivamente nadie que estuviese dentro de sus cabales._

 _No era que se sintiera molesto de Son Gokú, todo lo contrario, estaba orgulloso de él. ¡Por Dios, era su mejor amigo! Sin embargo no pudo dejar de sentir una pizca de celos cuando esa linda chica llamada "Milk" le dio un beso en la mejilla después de que Gokú hiciera oficial la boda._

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Krillin era un niño muy inseguro que, esa misma inseguridad, afectaba sus progresos en los combates y no lograba mostrar su verdadero y gran potencial. Su baja autoestima debilitaba sus deseos de superación. Vivió desprecios por parte de sus superiores y compañeros, pero eso no impidió que se superara por su propia cuenta. Recordaba buscar el camino que lo catapultaba al triunfo, encontrándolo en un paradisíaco lugar. Logró salir adelante, el asenso fue duro, pero sonreía cada vez que recordaba esa gran aventura. Y, actualmente, era el terrícola más poderoso de todos. La vida de sus amigos estaba en sus manos. Ahora se encontraba junto con Gohan y Bulma rumbo a un planeta desconocido; mentalizándose en cada lapso que ahora él, Krillin, era el responsable de sus vidas.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

 _En ese momento Krillin miró al cielo, preguntándose si la chica de sus sueños aguardaba en algún lugar recóndito de su amada tierra, porque, no soportaría tener como esposa a una extraterrestre o de una raza extraña como lo era ese tal Piccoro Daimaku._

 _Estaban por comenzar las rondas finales. Gokú le estaba platicando a los demás lo emocionante de saber que tan fuertes serían los demás participantes. Clásico de Son Gokú. A veces era extraño esa felicidad que él, Gokú, transmitía antes de una pelea._

 _Krillin dejó de pensar en el futuro y regresó en el presente. Hizo una vista panorámica por todo el lugar dándose cuenta que, nadie, absolutamente nadie lo miraba. Todas las atenciones eran para Son Gokú y ese extraño peleador verde. La única persona que lo miraba con interés era Bulma Brief…_

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Bulma era coqueta por naturaleza, eso era su más grande cualidad, ¡claro! Después de su, evidentemente, privilegiada inteligencia. Ambos amigos miraban a un pequeño Gohan dormir. Aún faltaban algunos días para el aterrizaje a Namekusejin. El silencio que reinaba entre ellos jamás se había sentido tan incómodo desde aquél día en que Bulma le dio su primer beso a un joven Krillin cuando fue aquel inolvidable torneo de las artes marciales. Las risas no se dieron a esperar, fue evidente que los dos rememorizaron lo mismo. En esos instantes sus ojos se encontraron, los de Krillin brillaban más. Él siempre fue muy penoso con respecto a estar con una chica asolas. A pesar que no tuvo ninguna figura paterna que le aconsejara en cómo debía tratar a una mujer, Krillin siempre se mostraba lo más caballeroso posible, y eso lo hacía uno en un millón. Lastimosamente Bulma no lo veía de esa forma, ella sólo miraba a Krillin como una leve necesidad que desaparecería en un santiamén. Ese momento se convertiría en otro sutil y corto romance entre amigos. La muchacha se acercó a un sonrojado Krillin, y estampó sus labios con los de él.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

 _Bulma y él habían tenido grandes aventuras juntos y, claro, Son Gokú los acompañó en todas y cada una de ellas. Al principio Krillin sí consideraba a Bulma como una chica hermosa e inteligente la cual sí podía llegar a enamorarse. ¿El problema? Tal vez, si lo vemos desde una perspectiva de un "felices para siempre", entonces no funcionaría un romance entre ellos, y Krillin pudo verlo antes de darle una propuesta de noviazgo._

— _¡Krillin! —gritó Bulma despejando el aludido de sus recónditos pensamientos—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Gokú está a punto de pelear, ¡debemos ir a apoyarlo!_

 _Krillin sonrió, era indiscutible el gran corazón que tenía. Y eso se hacía evidente en la felicidad que lo embargaba al ser hermano de Gokú. Miró a Bulma y le dedicó un gesto de disculpa. Tal vez no era ella y, por evidentes razones, tampoco lo sería Milk. La chica de sus sueños todavía lo esperaba en algún recóndito lugar de su amada planeta tierra. Ya podía imaginársela: hermosa, inteligente, fuerte…_

 _Bulma sonrió, el semblante de Krillin era totalmente cómica, tanto, que consideró a su amigo sumamente apuesto. Ella no se esperó las ganas y, sin más, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios._

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

A veces, en la vida, nos aguarda muchas sorpresas, sólo está en nosotros saber esperar.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Nada más que decir, sólo dos cosas, tal vez. La primera es que me metí a este concurso porque no era obligatorio el lemon xDD**

 **Y segundo es que, dedico este fic a Silvia porque gracias a la respuesta que ella me dio en su reciente entrevista, pude tener una perspectiva más profunda sobre Krillin :3 Gracias, hermosa ;)**

 **Y a usted lector, si llegó hasta aquí, mil gracias por leer ñ.ñ**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Macky Monyer :***

 **12/02/2017**


End file.
